1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a heterocyclic compound and an organic light-emitting diode including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), which are self-emitting diodes, may have wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.